


Paralinguistic

by selcouthsanity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based On A Writing Prompt, M/M, My First Fanfic, Speech Disorders, Telepathy, first fic send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selcouthsanity/pseuds/selcouthsanity
Summary: you'll hear me speak mommy,I promise you.--------------------------------------Based on the prompt: you've been able to read minds since you turned 7.Mostly you watch people's thoughts passively and undetected but one day someone talks back.will be written most of the time using Tyler's Point of View.the thoughts Tyler listens to are in italics and i hope I'm able to convey it well.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler becomes aware of his new ability. Also the one where I realise that I can't write summaries even if my life depended on it.

Tyler’s Pov  
Age:7  
It’s been two days since it has all started. i can hear all of them speak but their mouths aren’t moving,it’s scaring me.  
Mommy always tells me stories about monsters before i go to bed and i think i have become one of them. I can’t talk back though, i have turned seven and i still have trouble speaking. I can’t speak back to any of these people but i can hear all they’re thinking.  
  
I have become one of the monsters. I have gone crazy. i need help.  
  
Why is this only happening to me? I can see everyone talking but when I try to do the same, I just can’t.  
  
I am currently cuddled up in bed and mommy has just finished reading another story to me, i tried talking to her but whenever i open my mouth, no words come out.  
  
She’s currently looking at me and smiling. Her eyes don’t have crinkles like they usually do when she smiles though, this smile of her’s is the one I saw when the doctor told her that i have a speech impediment. A smile filled with sadness and pity.  
I can’t talk to her but I can _listen_ to her.

 _Oh Tyler, when are you going to talk honey._ I’m trying mommy.  
  
_You’re already seven and i still haven’t heard you call me mommy._ I wish you could hear me mommy.  
  
_What i wouldn’t give to hear you.  
_ She has tears in her eyes now. and that’s the last thing I see before closing my eyes and falling to slumber.

You’ll hear me speak mommy,I promise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter,,,,,yikes!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler is slowly learning what he is capable of and weighs the pros and cons of his ability. He also makes the same promise to his mother he always does.

Tyler's POV  
age: 9  
  
It's been two years since it all started. I have a better understanding of what's happening now. As far as i can tell I can do telepathy and also I'm pretty sure that right now, I'm the only who can do it.

I've gotten better at it, now I can listen to what people are thinking even when they are six blocks away from my home and I have gotten better at it, I can now clearly make out each word crystal clear.

The whole mind reading thing has a lot pros though, i can cheat on my tests and no one will find out. I can tell when someone is lying , which again helps a lot.And all of this has made me a great listener. But, it also has cons. I still can't talk. Not verbally or even telepathically and also sometimes when i read people's mind I wish i didn't. All adults think about is going to the bedroom for playing hide and seek or something. I can't understand that part since I'm only nine.  
Also because of the whole speech impediment thing, people have developed a soft spot for me. They treat me like i'm different and like I am made of glass. I maybe different but I just wanted to be treated the same like everyone else. Kids from my school also pick on me since i can't tell about their doings to anyone.  
  


 

The one thing that hasn't changed are the stories. My mom still reads a new story everyday to me before going to bed and then she thinks the same things again  
  
  


_When will you talk honey?_  
  
_I still haven't heard you call me mom._  
  
_Tyler, baby please just say something, i just want to listen to your voice once._

each time I try talking to her.  
I tried talking to her using my telepathy but it didn't work out. I can only listen but not speak back.  
Then she kisses my forehead and leaves and i make the same promise once again.  
  
you'll hear me speak mommy,I promise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will i ever learn how to write a good summary?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler finally speaks his first words at the age of eleven and also meets a boy named Josh.

Tyler's Pov   
age: 11

It's been four years since it all started. My thoughts are getting cluttered and my speech still isn't clear.It has become a routine now , read people's minds,try to speak,cry and then see mom lose all hope. Honestly,at this point even I have given up. School isn't getting any better either, kids still pick on me not because I don't have a voice but because I don't know how to use it.My grades are good because that's the only area where my "power" can be used for good.Dad has given up, the other night mom bought the topic of having me taken to a speech therapist and he just nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.But I know, _I heard him_. He thinks i am not going to speak at all and that the speech therapist will be a waste of both time and money, _more importantly money._  

Mom still hasn't given up, she believes that i can do it. She believes that i can speak.She still reads me a bedtime story,kisses my forehead and wishes for me to talk. I do the same thing I have been doing, I promise her that i will one day speak.

We are at the bakery down the street. I am waiting for mum as she buys some muffins for me, chocolate chip ones to be more specific.They're my favourite. As i sit in the chair winging my legs, I do what i always tend to do and the only thing I'm good at that. I read everyone's mind. 

_I want my shift to get over and leave for home._ Classic.   
  
I look at the woman sitting adjacent to me,  
  
_I wish Luke would just pay his half of the child support, I'm getting sick of all this._ Not surprised.

Then my eyes settle on this boy. He must be the same age as me or maybe an year older to me. He's looking around and settling his eyes on objects and people he finds fascinating. I want to try something, maybe this time it'll be different , maybe this time someone will actually reply.

I settle my gaze upon him and concentrate on him and try to read his thoughts. I get nothing. I can't hear anything, so I concentrate harder and still nothing. But then he looks at me and he smiles. I try talking to him. I close my eyes with his face on my mind and say

Hi, My name is Tyler.

I don't expect anything but a little glimmer of hope still stays in my mind, hoping that he would reply and that I am not the monster I have made myself to be. He get's up, he's leaving and i feel my last bit of hope go. Then the most absurd thing happens to me. Before leaving the door,He looks at me and then _I hear him._  

_Hi Tyler! My name's Josh._

and then he smiles and leaves.

 

I can't believe it. I can feel my breathing getting shallow, i feel like I'm going to collapse. I need air, I can fear my heart beat getting faster and run out of the store and sink down to my knees trying to get my breathing steady. Everything is too loud,everyone is staring at me, I can hear all their thoughts at once. How could he talk back to me. I feel my eyelids getting heavier and that's when my mom sits beside me saying my name and asking me if I'm okay. She's holding me close and i can see the worry written over her face. And with all my might I open my mouth to speak and all that comes out is a frail whisper. "J-Josh". I just spoke.   
I could hear my voice. After all this time now i can finally speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler finally fulfils his promise and also eats a muffin so that it can fill him with chocolatey goodness.

Tyler’s POV  
age:11

I spoke.I said a word.Mom is holding me close,she’s rocking me back and forth.Her mind is racing right now and I can tell that she saw me move my mouth and speak.  
At this very moment , all I can think of is that now I can finally fulfil my promise.  
Mom will finally be able to hear me.

We are now inside the bakery,my mom is looking at me worried.  
Now’s the time to do it. I stare at the muffins in front of me, then I look at my mom.  
I let out a shaky breath.  
Breath in,Breath out,Breath in,Breath out.  
With all my might and all my willpower I open my mouth.But,nothing comes out.

I try again.  
Breath in,Breath out,Breath in,Breath out.  
With all my might and all my willpower I open my mouth, again.  
“M-mom?” comes out a frail whisper.  
Her head jerks up  
 _Did Tyler just speak?_  
“What did you just say,honey?”  
This time, in a more audible voice, just above a whisper I say the word again.  
“Mom”  
 _Did I just hear him call me mom or is my mind making up things?_  
I see her face form a look of disbelief and her eyes are now forming tears.Happy tears.  
“Say it again honey,please”  
with a loud enough voice, with more confidence I try to say it again.  
“Hi,mom” and i give her a smile.  
She get’s up from her seat and walks over to mine and hugs me.  
“I knew you could do it honey, i always knew you could do it”   
_He called me mom! my baby just called me mom for the first time._  
and then she kisses the top of my head and after all this time I see her give the smile that I love.

The smile that creates crinkles by her eyes.  
The smile which could light up any bad day.  
The smile filled with warmth,joy,happiness and most importantly,love.

After all this time, I finally did it.  
I fulfilled my promise.  
She heard me call her mom  
I told you mommy, I would speak.

My mom is probably calling my Dad to tell him the news or probably she’s just calling up everyone she knows.  
“You won’t believe it Chris! Tyler spoke, he called me mom” and then she looks at me and smiles.  
“I’m serious,Chris he just spoke”

I point to her phone to show her that I want to speak to dad.  
If I can do it for mom, then I can do it for dad too.  
She hands me her phone and with the same strength I speak.  
“Hi,Dad”  
The other line goes silent, the only thing audible is his breathing.  
“Tyler is that you? Tyler please say it again” his voice is shaky.  
I look at my mom and give her a smile and repeat the same sentence to my dad, again.  
“ Hi, Dad”  
“You just called me Dad,I can’t believe it,Tyler you did it”

I hand my mom her phone back and she readily takes it.  
“See I told you,Chris! Tyler spoke.Yes we will come home right now,Bye”

I have never seen her this happy.She kisses my forehead and then goes to the cashier.  
Amidst all of this,I totally forgot about the boy.   
Josh.  
That’s what he said his name was.  
He could do the same thing that I could.  
He could not only read minds,but he was able to speak back to me.

“Tyler, it’s time to go honey”  
Before getting up I take a bite of the muffin in front of me.  
I waited for the sweet embrace of chocolate to fill my mouth and make this day even better.  
Instead, I got the taste of good ol’ raisin.  
ew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you left kudos and such sweet comments that it made me ALL HAPPY AND GIDDY THROUGHOUT THE DAY 
> 
> Honestly though, all the appreciation and comments motivated me to get this chapter up.  
> Also, I hope you guys are enjoying it thus far.
> 
> The next chapter may take a bit longer since I will have to research some stuff in order to write it.
> 
> Anyways, this got longer than expected so here's a random fact:  
> I hate raisins.
> 
> : ) x


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler and his parents don't lose hope.

Tyler’s POV  
age:11

It’s been three hours.  
Three hours since I saw my mom smile.  
Three hours since she heard me call her mom.  
Three hours since I saw my dad cry tears of joy.  
Three hours since my parents have been calling every single speech therapist or pathologist they know.  
Three hours since they have been declined by each and every speech therapist and pathologist they know of.

No one wants to have an eleven year old as their patient.An eleven year old who just learnt to speak.  
It’s all my fault.  
If only i wasn’t stupid enough to speak this late.  
I’m just a freak.  
Stupid Tyler.

I hear my dad hanging up again, I think it’s twentieth phone call he has made.  
“So she declined??” my mom asked.  
“Something to do with how impossible it might be for an eleven year to learn the basics of speech” my dad replied.  
I can hear the frustration in his voice.  
All my fault.

“I-It’s a-all my fau-l-lt” I let out a whisper, thinking it wasn’t audible. I was wrong.  
In an instant My parents sit beside me on the couch.  
“Honey, it’s not your fault.It was and never will be your fault” my mom says while taking me into her arms.  
“Tyler, never blame yourself for this.”my dad reassures me.

I look at at my dad.  
 _I’ll try my hardest to get you a speech therapist, even if it means I’ll have to be on the phone for the next four hours._

This makes me smile. They believe in me.

The next two hours follow with the same pattern.  
call, request, get rejected, hangup, try again.

Time flies by and eventually it’s time for dinner.  
We all are seated with our food in front of us but everyone is silent.  
They might be silent but their minds are not.  
I look at mom.  
 _I am not giving up just because some assholes with a Ph.D can’t take up a challenge._

She swore, she’s serious.

“I sent some emails to some, at least one of them will get back to us.” My dad says.  
“I left a couple of them voicemails, but who knows whether their secretary will even inform them” my mom replies with a sigh.  
My head stares down at the food.

And then we all hear it. My mom’s phone ringing.  
All of our faces lit up and my heart skips a beat.

My mom picks up the phone and her eyes lit up and she has a smile now.  
“Thank you so much”  
And then she hangs up.

My dad and I look at her expecting good news.  
“ The one in Wellington street accepted! Her secretary wanted to let us know that she wanted to meet us next Saturday and that she is willing to take up Tyler!” my mom replies ecstatically.

I’m smiling, I am actually feeling joy and more importantly, a sense of hope.  
“What was her name again?” my dad asks in a joyful tone.

“Dun. Dr.Laura Dun”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! sometimes education is a pain in the ass.  
> aLSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS  
> I hope you all are liking it so far and I hope it stays that way.
> 
> xx : )


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the Joseph's meet Laura Dun,who may be able to give them the hope they need.

Tyler’s Pov  
Age:11

It’s Saturday, today we get to meet Laura.  
All three of us are currently on our way to her office.  
My Heart rate is going ecstatic and I ‘m fidgeting with my hands and I can feel them go cold due to my pure anxiety.

“We’re here honey!” My mom informs looking at me through the rear-view mirror of the car.  
I get out of the car and admire the tall building right in front of me,It wasn’t too tall but at the same time it wasn’t too short, just the right height. It was white and had a very rustic feel to it.

We make our way upstairs and enter her office to get greeted by a woman who was in her late twenties with olive coloured skin with her brunette hair tied into a neat bun. She greets us with a warm smile.

“Good Morning! You must be the Joseph’s.I’m Hira, Dr.Dun’s personal assistant.She’ll be with you shortly, she’s finishing up with one of her appointments.Have a seat” says Hira.

We all take a seat.The office is rather quite for a Saturday morning.  
I keep fidgeting with my hands and now they are very cold and very sweaty.  
What if she decides to drop my case after meeting us?What if all of this doesn’t work?Is there any way to even make me talk?  
My thoughts are cut short with Hira placing some crayons and some sheets of blank paper in front of me.

“You can draw if you want, it helps ease the nerves” She says while smiling.  
I like her.  
“I hope we aren’t creating an inconvenience for the doctor, arriving at a time like this” my dad said.  
“Is it always this quite?” my mom pipes in.  
“Only on the weekends, that’s when the doctor takes up, uhm _special case_ s” Hira replies.

Special Case. That’s what I have become.

She goes back to sitting at her desk and continues doing whatever she was doing on the computer.  
I decide to draw, maybe it will help calm my nerves.

*25 minutes later*  
We have been int he waiting room for almost half and hour.  
My mom’s engrossed in a magazine and my dad’s reading the newspaper.  
Just as I’m about to sign my drawing of a pineapple on a skateboard with my initials to finish it off, the door to Dr.Dun’s office opens and a kid who is somewhere between the age of five or seven exits with her parents.

“Mr. and Mrs.Joseph , the doctor will see you now” Hira informs us.

This is it.This may be the start of something new or it maybe just another end.  
Fingers crossed.

As I enter the office, I observe the inside,  
The walls are painted a shade of ivory.On one side of the room there’s a bookshelf and on the other corner there’s a chest of drawers.  
There’s a sort of a lounge area, there’s a couch and an arm chair with a coffee table in the middle.  
And at a distance right ahead of it is her desk, there she is,  
Laura is a petite woman whose features and smile could light up a room.

She stands up fro, her seat to shake my parents’ hands.  
“It’s nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs.Joseph.” she says while shaking each of their hands.  
“The pleasure is all ours, thank you so much for contacting us back.It means a lot to the both of us” my dad says, shaking her hand back.  
“And you must be Tyler! Nice to meet you Tyler.” She says gesturing towards me with a gentle smile.  
I give her a smile in return and nod my head.  
“Please have a seat.”

After we all have taken a seat and are comfortable enough she talks about what we all are here for.  
“As you both know,Tyler’s case is rather different.He’s eleven as of now and usually kids start taking at the of two or maybe even five and if I’m not wrong he has just started saying his first words?”

“Yes that is right.” my mom confirms.

“Usually I would suggest taking the child to a pathologist. A pathologist would find out your child’s receptive language, which is what he understands.His expressive language, which is what he can say and then he or she would see if your child is trying to communicate in any other ways such as nodding or shaking and at the end he or she will also try to figure out how your child’s oral-motor status is but since Tyler is eleven we only need to work on his oral-motor skills and his development of speech.”  
It takes us a few minutes to absorb all that she has just spoken.  
“How long will this take?” enquires my dad.  
“It’s a long a process and I don’t want to get your any of your hopes low but the rate of successes at Tyler’s age is very low.At the best I would say two or maybe three years and at the worst I will say five or six years tops”

It could go up to six years.Six years of my life could be lost in absolute vain.

“Let’s say he does make it in three or maybe even two years.But at the worst case scenario what happens if doesn’t make it _at all_?” My mom asks this.

Hearing her say this shatters my heart.If she loses hope then I won’t be able to go on.

with a sigh Dr.Dun replies “Then Tyler would have to learn sign language, since he won’t be able to speak.”

Silence.The entire room fills with a deep form of silence.  
It’s not an awkward or a sad one, it’s a thoughtful one.  
I can hear the clock.  
  
  
_Tick,Tock,Tick,Tock._

I look at my mum.  
_Six years! We could spend six years on the therapy and gain nothing! But I won’t lose hope, I cannot lose hope. I can’t give up on Tyler, not yet._

“So, When can we start?” says my dad, breaking the silence.  
with a sincere smile Dr.Dun replies “Very well then, we can start from next Saturday at 10 am,If it won’t be too much trouble for you”

“It won’t, we’ll be there” confirms my mom.

Now Dr.Dun looks at me and says “You know Tyler. I have a son the exact same age as you, I think you both will get along”

A son.No kid gets along with me. I just smile in reply.  
“Oh really? you have a son? What’s his name?” My mom jumps in with the question.  
“His name is Jos-“ and at that exact moment there’s a knock on the door and Hira comes in.

“I’m sorry for interrupting but Jenna and her parents are here” and with that she heads back.  
“Well it’s time for us to leave anyway.Thank you so much doctor” my mom says while standing from her seat.  
“Laura.Please call me Laura.” Laura replies.  
“Thank you Laura” my dad replies with a smile.

As we’re heading out I see this girl who is younger than me enter the office with her parents.  
Then I remember my drawing and go to the waiting lounge to grab it, only to see that it’s gone.  
weird.  
I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turn around.  
Hira.  
“I believe this is yours?” she asks me while holding up my drawing.  
I nod in return and take it from her.  
“Please could you draw me something next time you visit Tyler?”  
I grin and nod at her.  
I hold up my pinky and she intervenes her pinky with mine.  
it’s a promise.

When we come down the building and just as I’m about to enter the car a boy rushes past me into the building and this almost causes me to lose my balance and fall on the pavement.

“I’m so sorry dude!” the boy replies not turning back and still rushing towards the building.  
I only saw a mop of hair.  
A brown mop of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN MIA FOR A WHILE.  
> I had like a lot of tests and my birthday came up so eeeeek.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> I hope this chapter wasn't boring because gradually I will go deeper into the whole process of speech therapy and how it works, and I hope you guys don't get bored due to that.  
> hmu on twitter or tumblr if you want to talk @selcouthsanity on both.  
> also it's 1:46 am and I have school tomorrow,shit.  
> thanks for reading,frens  
> : ) xx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Tyler meets Josh.

Age: 11  
Tyler’s Pov

It’s Sunday.Which means it’s time for another session.  
Today we start with the entire process which may or may not help me speak.  
I’m currently sitting inside Laura’s office, waiting for her since she’s apparently running a little late.

After maybe five more minutes of waiting the door opens and I see her walk in.  
“I’m so sorry that I kept you waiting Tyler. My son was grounded but then he sneaked out and it’s been a hectic morning.” She says while taking her seat right in front of me.  
Since I can’t really manage a reply I just give her a smile.  
  
“Right, so shall we begin?” She questioned to which I answered yet again, by nodding my head.  
“We are going to start with simple tongue exercises, they’ll help develop your motor skills. First I need you to touch the tip of your teeth using the tip of your tongue.” She replies while demonstrating what she just said.  
  
I follow her actions and I touch the tip of my teeth using my tongue.

“Excellent! very good job.Now we’re going to move it back just a little bit” and continued to move the tip of her tongue to the back of her teeth.

I copy the exercise  and do it.

“Now we’re going to try to move it a little bit further into the upper arch inside your mouth. I want you to touch it right in the middle of the top of your mouth, So watch me” and then she proceeds to touch the upper arch of her mouth.

I do as I’m told.  
“Now this time I want you to put it all the way back, as far as you can reach.This may tickle a little bit but that’s okay”  
  
I do the exercise.  
“Good, now I want you to take you tongue all the way back and bring it forward so that it touches the tip of your teeth.Just like the first exercise and then we are gonna do this five times.”

I copy what she does and she counts using her fingers.

“Does it hurt at the bottom of your tongue Tyler?” She enquires and I nod.  
“That means you’re doing it right, well done.” and then she smiles her signature smile.

We carry on this exercise for another five to ten minutes and she also tells me that I should start drinking from a straw rather than sipping from the cup because apparently it will help in tightening my check and tongue.

We are interrupted in our exercises by what seems to be someone shouting.  
“I want to see her now!” barked the voice.  
“You can’t, she’s having a session right now.” comes a calm yet an authoritative voice which I believe probably belongs to Hira.  
“Who can be more important than her own son! I don’t care, I’m going in.”

And with that the door opens and I see a boy who’s maybe the same age as me with brown curly hair stride in.

“You are supposed to be grounded! what are you doing here and where did you sneak off to in the morning!” Laura questions with an authoritative voice.

Grounded. hmm, this must be her son.  
He seems like a brat.

“Where I sneaked off to is not anyone’s business! you and dad need to stop treating me like a goddamn prisoner!” the bratty son answered back.

Like I can’t speak but I’m pretty sure that if I could and I talked to my mom like that I wouldn’t be alive.

“That is no way to talk to your mother Joshua!” Laura argued back in fury.

Joshua.  
It can’t be.  
And that’s when I take a proper look at his face.  
It’s him.  
It’s Josh.

While I’m having a minor panic attack at the fact that the guy who can read minds just like me and who _talked_ back to me is currently standing a few inches in front of me. they’re still carrying on with their bickering. But then I can only hear Laura now, maybe he has given up shouting at his mom.  
I get back to my senses only to realise he’s staring right at me, not with shock but with a look of amusement.

He looks at me and the next thing I know, I can hear his voice inside me head. Just like that day.

_Hey Tyler._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all the therapy stuff isn't too boring to read : ( 
> 
> please leave comments, it helps a lot and motivates me to write further.
> 
> Also, I may go into a hiatus so the book will be on hold for awhile  
> Hopefully I don't go into one.
> 
> anyways, kudos/comments/feedback is always appreciated : )
> 
> xx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler and Josh share an ice cream.

Tyler’s Pov  
Age: 11

My mind is running in circles right now, it can’t comprehend what just happened.  
I can’t utter a word, still processing what just took place in front of my eyes.

Josh, who was the first human being and probably the only human being in this entire planet who speak to me, using his mind. Not to mention, his name was the first word I ever spoke.  
That boy is standing right in front of me and also his mother is my speech therapist.

What a damn coincidence.   
Should I speak back to him? What will I say though?

Hey, you remember me! we both can do that freaky thing of talking to each other while not talking at all! we are going to be great friends.   
Yeah, I don’t think so.Can he hear me right now? Is he reading my mind right now?

Amidst the conflict and sheer panic rising inside me I notice that both the pair of eyes are staring right towards me.

“Mom I’m sorry for what I did, can I talk to Tyler please ?” Josh says while breaking the silence.

I can tell that Laura found the request quite amusing.   
Before she could utter a word Josh took me by my arm and dragged me out of the office shouting over his shoulder how we both are going to hang out together.

  
I expected her to interject but apparently she was too overwhelmed by the fact that her son was dragging a complete stranger who according to her, had never met her son.

Josh dragged me all the way to a park which oh so conveniently happened to be a few blocks away from the building.

We both sat on a bench opposite to each other, his grip still pretty strong on my arm.

“Y-you can l-let go of-f me n-n-now” I stammered in a surprisingly calm voice.

He let go at once and opened his mouth to speak.  
“So you are the kid that my mom kept talking about at home.”

I stay silent afraid to make a fool of myself by stammering a reply.

_We can talk like this if you want_. Oh yeah, the whole mind thing.

_Why did you just drag me out of your mom’s office, which might I add I was having a session in?_ I inquire.

Josh laughs. He freaking lets out a laugh.  
Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just surprised to see you. Don’t worry though, she won’t bother with us since she’s pretty shocked over the fact that I’m talking to someone. Josh answered.

_Yeah, I could make that out, You aren’t really a people person are you?_ I reply.

_I only talk to people worth my time and a lot of people aren’t worth it so I guess you an say that I am not a people person._

I stop myself from letting out a snort at his words.  
What a brat.

_I heard that you know._ Josh says’s while giving a smirk.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else. You like ice cream?” Josh asks while getting up from the bench and waiting for me to join him.

_Who doesn’t like ice cream, probably someone whose lactose intolerant_. I say while answering my own question to which Josh lets out a small laugh. He can hear me, of course.

Josh takes me to this tiny, and when I say tiny i mean it. The place feels cozy though and the ice cream flavours look tremendous.

When you think about it, I have just followed a random kid about whom I know literally nothing except for the fact that we both love ice cream and that his mom is my therapist.

We both end up taking a serving of rocky road each and somehow it is very cheap.  
We both sit outside the shop on the pavement while being engrossed in licking our ice creams.

“At what age did it start for you?’ Josh inquires   
“seven” is my reply.  
“For me it started at nine, which explains why I am better at speaking than you are.” Josh says.

_Do you like it Josh?_

“No” Josh carries on “ It makes me feel like I have some sort of a super power, which makes me a superhero. I will never be a hero”

When I go to lick my ice cream which by the way is delicious, it falls down on the floor.  
“You can have mine” and he offers his cone to me.  
 _We both can share._ and then we share an ice cream and enjoy the silence.

We get back before my parents arrive and I hear Josh’s voice once I’m inside the car.

_See you next Sunday Tyler._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long, not that anyone cared.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for being patient with me and the story. I just want you to know that the next chapter might take longer since I have my exams and stuff.   
> I don't want to rush into finishing this story as it will be unfair to not only the story but also to you, the reader.
> 
> hmu on twitter or tumblr since I'm more active there, : @/selcouthsanity on both.
> 
> All the love  
> : ) x


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler really likes painting.

Tyler’s Pov  
Age: 11

I was sitting in my room painting a dinosaur since they are so cool. I was painting a t-rex to be more exact, they have tiny hands which makes them funny. They were so tall and very scary but had baby hands.

I like to paint in my spare time, it’s calming. My bedroom wall is covered in different paintings and drawings of anything and everything I like. It had aliens, wizards, dinosaurs and power rangers.

It also helps me focus on what I’m doing and helps me stay calm.   
When you think about it, other kids my age are playing and don’t have a care in the world. But with me that is not possible. I can read anyone’s thoughts no matter how old they are. I am not normal, I’m weird and no one likes weird people. The other kids would call me a freak if they find out.  
Usually, people with talents like these are called superheroes but that is because their abilities are not real.

  
I am eleven but my thinking is probably not the same as an average eleven year old.

I started listening to everything and anything when I was just seven and it get’s hard. I found out about things like death and sorrow at a age where kids can’t even say their name right.That is why I like Josh. He makes me feel normal. We both go through the same thing and we don’t like it. Josh is my only friend and he is the only person I know who has the same abilities as me.

While I’m colouring my t-rex green, all of a suddenly I hear heavy breathing in my ears. The kind of breathing that people do when they are not getting air. I clasp my hands on top of my ears in order to stop the breathing but it doesn’t help. It keeps getting louder and louder.

I tighten the grip of my hands on my ears and curl up into a ball to stop myself from hearing the breathing.

I hear someone say my name.  
“T-tyler”.It’s Josh.

Josh is the one who is breathing heavily but I can hear it. I can hear him suffocating and we are miles away from each other. This cannot happen, it’s not possible.  
  
I can hear him repeating my name over and over again and his breathing seems to be getting worse.  
“Josh, I’m here.” I say in my mind hoping that he can hear me.

He does which causes him to panic even more.  
“Okay Josh, we’re going to breathe together okay?”  
“Breathe in and Breathe out with me Josh”  
I hear him doing as I said which seems to help him only a little.  
  
“Josh focus on something else, what do you see in front of you?”  
I hear him take shaky breathes.  
“T-there are flo-owers “ he replies shakily   
“Okay now focus on them and take deep breathes. We are going to do it together.  
Breathe In and out. “

Slowly I can hear his breathing calm down. “Very good, let’s do it again” we say that and carry on the exercise for another couple of minutes until his breathing is back to normal.  
“You okay buddy?” I enquire  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Tyler” comes a reply.

And with that I can’t hear him anymore. It’s all back to peace and quite.  
I get back to the important task before me.My t-rex which needs to be painted.While filling int he green I realise something. I just helped Josh get through a panic attack telepathically.  
Which shouldn’t be possible.  
I talked to him while he’s far away from me.

Josh and I talked using our minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive.  
> Sorry for the short chapter : (  
> and sorry for not posting for so long, I'll make it up to you.
> 
> I have exams and stuff, eeek.  
> Thanks for reading : )  
> xx


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler learns some new exercises to help his speech and also he sees Josh, again.

Tyler’s Pov  
Age: 11

Today is Sunday, which means therapy.  
Yay.  
Today we don’t have to wait long since I’m the only appointment Laura has scheduled.

Laura said that today we were going to focus on my stammering problem and I am so thankful for that. While entering her office I almost half heartedly expect Josh to be there but unfortunately he isn’t.

“How are you Tyler? I hope you’re doing well” Laura inquired to which I replied with a nod and a smile.  
“Okay, now Tyler we’re going to quickly go over the exercises we did last time and then I’ll give some you some new exercises to focus on your stammering.” Laura said and with that we went on to go over our exercises from last time.

“Now let’s talk about stuttering. Stuttering usually occurs when the person has gone through some trauma or brain injury but most of the time it occurs during the developmental age of the child. Have you ever had a head injury Tyler? She questioned.

“N-no” I answered.  
“Then it has to be developmental. There are three kinds of stuttering. One is neurogenic which is caused by signal abnormalities between the brain and nerves/muscles the other is psychogenic which originates in the part of the brain responsible for thinking and reasoning and the last one which you have is the developmental kind which is very common so don’t worry” she answers with a simple smile.

My head is flooded with knowledge. I almost feel smart.  
“The first technique is called bouncing. In this technique slow and relaxed repetitions of words are done on purpose and it’s going to give you control over your speech”  
I nod in reply and follow her instructions. It’s quite simple I just need to say a word like ‘cracker’ but break it down and slay it slowly like cra-cra-cracker.

We do this exercise three times and Laura says that with time I will find it easier.

“Tyler the next exercise is called light contacts. Now I want you to bring your lips together like you’re saying the letter ‘B’ but I want you to make no sound. Try it”

Following her instruction I bring my lips together and say ‘B’ but make no sound.  
We do this three times and then say the word ‘ball’.

“Now we are going to do catching. In this you’re going to make a fist when you’re going to stutter and relax yourself and then say the word. Almost like you’re catching the word and then letting go of it. I’m going to do it first.” Laura explains.

“I l-l-like candy” she demonstrates.  
I follow her and when I’m about to stutter on the word ‘like’ I stop, take a breathe and then say the word and let go of my fist.

“Good job Tyler!” She gushes.  
She tells me that I need to practice these exercises at home and that I will still stutter but only with practice I can make it better and that next time we’ll focus on coordination.

When I exit the office I see a familiar mop of brown hair sitting in the waiting area.  
It’s Josh.

He grins when he sees me and I sit beside him waiting for my mom to come pick me up.  
“Hey Tyler, how are you?” Josh asks me.  
“N-not Bad, how are y-you?” I answer question.  
“Same. Listen Tyler there’s something I need to ask you.” Josh replies while fidgeting with his fingers.  
“Yes?” I reply  
“Willyoucometomybirthdaypartynextweek?” He says it so fast that I don’t understand a single word.  
“What?” I questioned  
He takes a deep breath and asks me, this time slower.  
“Will you come to my birthday party next week?”

I have never been invited to anyone’s birthday party before. Josh is inviting me to his.

I now have a huge smile on my face and reply with a yes.  
Josh jerks his head up and replies with a very joyful tone “Really? Wow. I’ll ask my mom to call yours so she can give you our address and stuff. You’re really going to come?”  
“Of c-c-course I w-will.”

And at that exact time I see my mom entering the clinic.  
As I get up to leave something very unexpected happens.  
I am engulfed in a hug. Josh hugs me. I hug back.

After we let go of each other I wave him a goodbye. I expected him to talk about what happened the other day, when I helped him with his breathing.  
As I’m exciting the clinic I hear his voice in my head.

_Oh and Tyler, thank you for the other day_

I smile to myself.  
He remembered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the therapy stuff is boring.  
> I just don't want to skip it.  
> I watched Dora the explorer while writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> : ) xx


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler and Josh celebrate Josh's birthday.

Tyler’s Pov   
Age:11

It’s today. Josh turns twelve today, it’s his birthday.

I’m currently on my way to his house sitting in the backseat of the car with his present wrapped in red wrapping paper and accompanied with a golden bow.

I’m going to be honest, I’m very nervous about this party. Josh seems like the cool guy of the school, he probably has a lot of friends. It’s hard making friends for me, it’s nerve wrecking actually.

What if his friends make fun of me? Or what if he forgets about me amidst his friends?

I don’t want to be an outcast.I just want to have fun with my best friend, my only friend.

Soon enough we are standing outside on his porch and knocking on his front door. My palms are sweaty and the present is a bit heavy for my hands. I expect a lot of kids running around and shouting but surprisingly the house seems quite.

Laura opens the door and welcomes me inside. I am greeted by an empty living room. Did I arrive early? the birthday is supposed to be today right?

My question is answered by Josh running down the stairs and greeting me with a hug.  
“I’m so glad you’re here” Josh says.  
I hug him back and give him his present and we both run upstairs to his bedroom.

Josh’s bedroom is pretty similar to mine, except his bed is covered with tiny aliens.

“Did I arrive early? When are your friends arriving?” I questioned while siting on his bed and admiring the aliens.  
“Oh, no one else is coming it’s just you and me“ Josh replies with a shrug.  
“You didn’t invite anyone else?” I asked confused  
“I just invited you. I hope you don’t mind” Josh says.  
“I don’t mind at all. I just thought you were the ‘cool’ kid with a lot of friends” I answer.  
“Oh well. Wanna play mariokart ?” Josh asks while handing me a controller.  
I accept the controller and the game starts. “I hope you’re ready to lose Joshua”  
“We’ll see about that Tyler” he answered back with a smile.

  
We probably spent about an hour playing mariokart and I was in the lead having won 4 games.  
I was on my way to win again when Laura called us down for cake.  
With our individual slices of cake resting on our ninja turtles plate we went upstairs.  
“Hey Tyler, have you ever wondered how strong our uhm ‘abilities’ are?” Josh inquires while taking a bite out of his slice.  
“ I don’t know. I’m always been scared to find out” I answer back.  
“Well we do know that we both can talk to each other when we are at different places, so that’s a start” Josh replies referring to last week when I helped him with his panic attack.  
“Wanna find out?” I ask with a hint of mischief.  
And we that we both usher towards his bedroom window to search for people in order to read their minds.

Turns out it does work. We can in fact read someone’s mind who is on the other side of the road or just passing by the neighbourhood.  
This is quite scary to me but Josh seems to be enjoying this little game of ours.

Time passes by and we are exhausted reading other peoples’ thoughts.  
“Wait a minute, I totally forgot about your present!” Josh exclaims and with that he goes to open it or more accurately he tears it open.

“Do you like it?” I ask quite nervous.  
“I love it Tyler, thank you so much” He answers happily white staring at his new miniature drum kit.

One moment Josh and I were trying to play his new drum kit and the next moment my mom’s at the door to take me back home.

“Thanks Tyler for coming, it means a lot to me” Josh smiles and answers and we then share a goodbye hug.

I feel sleepy so I head to my bedroom and just as I’m about to close my eyes I hear a voice.  
“Hey Tyler, you awake?” It’s Josh.  
“I was just about to sleep actually” I answer back.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to try this whole mind talking thing out and see if it works.” Josh says.  
“It’s okay Josh” I reply.

It’s very weird because I can hear Josh as if he’s in the same room as me.

“Thanks for coming today Tyler, it was really nice to celebrate my birthday with you” Josh added.  
“It was really fun today Josh. Thanks for inviting me” I replied.

As I’m about to drift off I hear Josh one last time.  
“Goodnight Tyler”   
And with that I fall into a deep slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello : )
> 
> hope you're enjoying so far  
> Thanks for reading x


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one moment that may change Josh and Tyler's friendship forever.

Tyler’s Pov   
Age:11

Josh and I have been talking to each other every single day. We tell each other about our days, what stories we read, what we had for dinner, which figurine we bought and what we painted.

It feels as if we both have known each other forever. It makes me happy to have someone to talk to, it makes me happy.

I have gotten to know him better and it feels as if he is my best friend. No, he is my best friend. Josh and I have been anticipating to meet each other as it is Sunday tomorrow which means another therapy session.

I never thought I could have a friend like Josh. I was always the odd one out among the kids my age. They all knew how to speak and were taking part in spelling bee’s while I was trying to say the first letter of the alphabet.

It is comforting to know that I can always count on Josh to be there. He makes me feel better about having this ‘gift’. I can deal with it better because he is there for me and I am there for him.

Josh and I were talking about how we can go to the ice cream place again and spend time together after my therapy session with his mum tomorrow.

With this thought I say my good night’s to my parents as well as to Josh and close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next day I wake up to see the sun shining strongly through the window.  
I’m late for my appointment, this never happens.

In a sheer moment of panic I get out of my bed and make my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth and change my clothes in record time. I can’t believe I’m late to meet Josh. This is not good.

I make my way downstairs to where my parents are sitting.  
“ Mom we’re la-te for m-my app-oint-m-ment” I say while managing to catch my breath.  
I look up to see both my parents looking at me with a hint of sadness.

My mom bends to meet my height and speaks, “ Tyler, honey we can’t go to your appointment today”  
This confuses me. We have never missed an appointment. Never.  
“B-but why Mom?” I question.  
“Josh’s mom is in the hospital. She got into a car accident.” Comes a reply from my mom.

It takes me some time to register the information my mom just told me. Josh’s mom is in the hospital.

Josh.

He hasn’t talked to me today. I need to talk to him. He needs me.

I pester my mom to take me to go see Josh and his mom and she agrees.

While we are on our way to the hospital I make many attempts to try to talk to Josh but he never replies back. This just makes me want to reach their faster.

When we reach there my mom asks the lady sitting behind the desk in which room Laura Dun is and she gives us a room number and we make our way.

We reach there and I see Josh’s mom inside a room.  
She doesn’t have the smile that always seems to be on her face. Instead she is wired to many machines and her eyes are closed.

I see Josh sitting outside the room on a chair with his head low.   
I immediately go to sit by him and I hug him.

The grown ups are talking inside about what happened to Josh’s mom.  
They are trying to keep their voices hushed and I try to listen to what happened.  
I hear the doctor say that Josh’s mom got the nerves inside her spine severely damaged and that she is injured in the lumbar spine which controls the lower body.   
**Paraplegia**. That’s what the doctor called it.  
Josh’s mom has paraplegia which means both her legs, pelvis and her lower body is paralysed.

I know Josh heard everything and there is no point in hiding it from him. Josh’s dad sends us to the waiting room.  
We are sitting on the couch and for the first time since I have been here Josh looks up at me with his red swollen eyes.  
With an intake of a shaky breath he looks at me and starts sobbing. I hug him and he cries on my t-shirt.

I just hold him there and hug him tight with the fear that if I let go of him the world may fall apart .  
We stay in that position for a long time.

Him sobbing and me holding him.   
Time passes by and we both fall asleep on that same couch.

I am woken up by my mother and she looks at me with the same hint of sadness she had in the morning.  
I wake up and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes only to see that Josh is not there beside me.

My mom starts speaking,” Tyler, you saw how sick Josh’s mom is right?”  
I nod my head.  
She continues speaking,” For Josh’s mom to get better they would have to go somewhere else. You want to see his mom happy again right?”  
I nod my head again.  
“Tyler, Josh is going to a new place. He is leaving”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I got caught up in school work.  
> Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated : ) xx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it ends for Tyler and Josh

Tyler’s Pov   
Age:11

  
It’s been days since Josh and I have talked.  
He’s been busy with packing all of his stuff. It makes me very sad that he’s leaving but there is nothing I can do to make him stay.

He doesn’t talk to me anymore, he doesn’t talk much to anybody anymore. He just stays beside his mom all day.

My mom tries to make me feel better. She tells me that moving to a new place will help Josh’s mom become better which will also make him happier.  
But it would still make me sad. Josh is my best friend. Or was anyway.

He doesn’t even talk to me using our mind talking thing. I try a lot of times but he never replies.

Sometimes I tell him about my days and other times I tell him about the dreams I have. I hope he was listening.

Mom says that she’ll take me to visit Josh one last time before he leaves.  
Before he goes away forever.

I go to sleep that night but not before saying a goodnight to Josh incase he’s listening.

The next morning I am woken up by mom.  
I reluctantly open my eyes. It’s too early to function properly.

She asks me to get ready and come down for breakfast and when I ask why the only reply I get is “you’ll see”.

I do as I’m told and make my way downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents.  
I wait patiently for my mom to tell me where we are going.

She smiles but it isn’t the kind which reaches her eyes. It’s more gentle and maybe even a bit sad.  
“We’re going to say our goodbyes to Josh. He is leaving today.”

Josh is leaving today. He is forever leaving this place and I’ll never see him again. I’m going to lose my only friend today. I’m going to lose my best friend today.

We get in the car and for some reason I feel anxious. What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if they leave before we reach? What if he hates me?

  
With these questions running through my head I don’t realise that we are already there.

I see a moving van and Josh’s dad keeping the last of the brown cardboard boxes inside the van.

This is it. He’s actually leaving.

I see a familiar mop of brown hair. It’s him.  
I get out of my car and make my way towards him.

I stand in front of him unsure of what I should do next. He sees me.  
He runs towards me and engulfs me in a hug. I hug him back.

We stay hugging each other without saying any words. I hold him because I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to.

We break apart when Josh is called by his dad.  
He goes and sits in the backseat of his car.

This is it. He’s leaving.

As his car makes it’s way forward he puts his head out of the window and waves his hand looking at me.

I wave my hand back at him and now I realise that I’m crying.  
A few seconds later his car is not in sight anymore.

He’s gone.

But before I go back to my car I let a smile take over my face. I hear a voice in my head.

_Goodbye Tyler_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for this super late update. School and Vacation got in the way.
> 
> Also, is this the end?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading x  
> : )


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where time passes.

Chapter 14

**6 years later**

**Tyler’s Pov**  
Age: 17

Winter is always so slow to arrive.It takes time to arrive. Winter allows everyone to take shelter before it arrives. The leaves change colour and fall, the flowers stop blooming, animals start collecting food and others go to deep slumber. Winter is a time for rest. Everything moves slower during winter. The days get shorter and the nights get longer. Light is scarce and darkness blooms. Winter is a time to think.

I sit on my bed staring through the window just staring and counting. Counting down to Christmas. That’s when I’ll end it all finish it all for good. I can’t do this anymore have been living this way for too long. Everyday is another plead to stop. Stop all of this.

This curse I’ve been stuck with for six years. It never leaves me alone. It’s always been there and it has only gotten worse since he left. People call this curse a ‘gift’ in fiction. That’s what people see it as, a ‘gift’. It gives you happiness for a moment or two and then you forget about it and it rests at the back of your closet for years until you find it one day which leads to you remembering all the good times with it, it gives you joy. What I have is not a gift.

Imagine growing up hearing what others say, sounds fascinating at first doesn’t it? Imagine listening to everything a person thinks about. Every voice except yours is in your head constantly. You get to hear what people are thinking but are too afraid to say, you hear raw honesty.

All these voices and all these thoughts in just one mind all the time. You hear happy, vulgar, obscene and everything in-between.

Thinking like an adult even before you were a teen. you hear about death, sadness, betrayal, every emotion you can think of all heard by an eleven year old. You talk like an adult you know the reality of life about how life isn’t always sunshine and rainbows how happiness can merely be faked how vicious a person can be towards someone they love.

And you can’t even get help about it. What are you going to say? I hear voices in my head? I have a superpower? Who’s going to listen and think that you’re sane?

I just want someone to listen to me. I have been listening to others for so long but no one listens to me. I listen to them even when they’re not talking. I listen to everyone all the fucking time. But no one listens to me. I just want someone to listen to me. I need someone to listen to me.

The only person who used to listen to me is long gone. I always tried to _talk_ to him but he never said anything back. I would _talk_ to him about my days and would always fill him in. I never got a reply, not even once. I would always wait for him to say something back but never did he reply. Slowly I stopped .But still sometimes I try in hopes he will say something back.

I’m tired of waiting and I’m tired of listening.  
Soon this will all end.  
For good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am THE worst when it comes to updating I am so sorry.  
> I am back now and I hope you like this chapter and I am so sorry this is so short.  
> also, let's pretend it's still winter okay.
> 
> All the love  
> : ) x


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tyler admires a building and spots a person who he's all too familair with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still pretending that it's winter ok?

**Tyler’s Pov**

Age: 17

 

It’s Sunday, which means it’s time for the weekly stroll to go and buy groceries and other miscellaneous items. Not because we need them but because my mom wants me to get out of the house more.

It’s freezing outside and she still wants me to go outside.

 “Take a walk, Tyler” she said. “It’ll help clear your head” she said.

 

If anything going out makes my head fill with nonsense rather than clearing it.

 

That’s why I don’t like going outside anymore, it just overwhelms me. Too many thoughts and none of them are mine. It’s mostly people thinking how cold it is but then again it’s better than the other crap they think about.

 

Think about it, the human mind. How much do we think and how much do we say? More over, is what we say what we are actually thinking? Human minds are so vulnerable, it’s the one part we keep to ourselves. We just think and think with the comfort that no one knows what’s going on the inside.

 

That’s where they are wrong. Well, partly.

 

This ‘gift’ I’ve been living with? I’m still not used to it. It still gives me a headache.

 

As I keep walking forward I pass the building once again. I take this route just so I can see the building. The building which was not too tall and it wasn’t too short either, it was just the right height. The building which was white in colour and seemed rustic to eleven year old me.

 

Sometimes I wonder whether it’s the same on the inside too. Whether I would be greeted by Hira and will she recognise me? If I wait for my appointment would she give me another paper which has a fruit on one of the means of transport on it to colour or would she give me a book to read?

 

Will I walk inside the office with the ivory walls and will the couch I had gotten so used to still be there?

 

But most importantly, will I be greeted by a petite woman with a warm smile ?

 

Not one day goes by where I don’t wonder how it could have been if it weren’t for the accident. Would I be like this afraid to step outside the house?

Would the mind reading thing become better? Would I have learned to live with it better?

 

Would Josh and I still be friends?

Would Josh make this all so much easier?

 

I pull up my jacket to cover my mouth and make my way forward only to be pushed back by someone?

 

“I’m so sorry” I say it to the person even though it wasn’t my fault. Force of habit I guess.

I turn to see the guy and I’m met with a pair of eyes I could never forget. Except this time it didn’t have the crinkles beside them when he smiled.

 

I could never forget him.

The brown mop of curls on his head were now pink.

 

There is no doubt in my mind that its him.

We just stare at each other, mesmerised and in quite a bit of shock.

 

When I come back to my sense I turn back to the direction I came from and run, as fast as I can making sure I don’t trip.

I don’t stop till I reach home and I don’t stop to take a breath till I reach my room.

Panic washes over me.

 

It can’t be. It cannot be him.

All this time I would try to talk to him using nay means possible and I never got a reply.

I waited and waited but I never got one. Not even a reply asking me to stop talking.

 

All this time was he here? No can’t be.

Josh wouldn’t do this to me right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe there are people who still read this fic. I know I should update more and I'm gonna work towards it because not only does this fic deserve better but so do you, the reader deserve better.  
> Thank you for reaching this far.
> 
> Till Next time  
> all the love  
> selcouthsanity  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i have ever published. Please leave kudos and feel free to share your feedback with me : )
> 
> Also, please remember that everything that Tyler mind read is written in italics.


End file.
